It is known that various types of mobile computers may be worn and operated in a hands-free manner. A feature of these prior art computers is that they permit the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or carrying out other functions while using a fully functional, wearable computer. Perhaps the most commercially successful of these computers is the Mobile Assistant.RTM. available from Xybernaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. Mobile Assistant.RTM. is a registered trademark of Xybernaut Corporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman, et al.) assigned to Xybernaut Corporation describes the details of the Mobile Assistant.RTM. and discloses the components and function of such wearable or user-supported computers. Also, copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 08/705,247, 09/092,261 and 09/160,849 describe and claim further improvements and modifications to the Mobile Assistant.RTM.. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824 are owned by the assignee of the present application, and both patents describe hands free activation means for wearable computers. Also describing wearable computers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and 5,491,651 (Janik II). Both of these patents disclose a belt computer containing the elements or components of a computer. In Janik I the plurality of computing elements are located on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements, is greater than the length of the wearable member between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik II the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned computer elements.
In all of the wearable computers of the prior art, two unique problems are found to exist; one is the weight of the computer structure and the second is the heat generated. Both of these problems are not serious problems in desktop or laptop computers because they are neither supported by or in contact with the body of the user. Also, in general purpose computers the configuration is fixed and assembled of predefined components. Some of these components may not be needed for some desired applications. Thus, it would be very desirable to have a body-worn, hands-free computer that can be constructed or assembled with only needed components and not weighed down by unneeded components of a fixed configuration.